


Two Mutants at Pride

by Marf_Redux



Series: LiT Verse [2]
Category: Gambit (Comic), New Mutants (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fantastic Racism, M/M, Mention of Sam/Lila, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 05:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Continuing on from Lessons in Thievery Sam and Remy have their first date at Pride as part of their alibi
Relationships: Sam Guthrie/Remy LeBeau
Series: LiT Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479038
Kudos: 7





	Two Mutants at Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

Two Mutants at Pride

He stood there enjoying the feel about Sam’s hands on him as the other man rubbed sun screen over his chest and back. He noticed that they’d attractive quiet an appreciative audience though no one seemed quiet ready to approach them yet. He wondered how Sam would react if someone propositioned them for a three way. “Hold this,” Sam said stopping and handing over his black Lila Chaney baseball cap. Sam then pulled his own t-shirt off leaving him bare chested in just jeans. He then took his hat back and put it on backwards. “Now you can do me,” Sam said with a wink.

“Sure thing, mon cher,” he said and grabbed the sunscreen and began to apply it enjoying the slight moan Sam made when he did his shoulders. Then Sam tensed up and he wondered why so he glanced around and saw what had ruined the mood. “There are always a few bigots around these things Sam.” He didn’t know if this was Sam’s first pride or not.

“I know and I was prepared for most of them but not those ass holes to be here,” Sam said practically glaring at the contingent holding a sign advocating for the friends of humanity. “And unfortunately it looks like we’ve been spotted.” 

He looked up to see an unbelievably beautiful man approaching. It was fairly obvious why the Friends of Humanity booth had picked him to hand out literature he was the type of drop dead gorgeous that would tempt most of the men here. “Excuse me but would may I talk to the two of you for a bit.”

“Get lost, Bigot,” Sam said loud enough that everyone near by heard him. The man was completely thrown so he guessed that Sam was the first person to call him that today. Sam began to walk off clearly turning his back on the man so he followed after Sam. 

He heard footsteps then and guessed the man was following them pissed off about what Sam said. He turned his head back to see the man approaching and reached up and lowered his sunglasses. The man froze in his tracks seeing his eyes and then sprinted back toward the booth. “I don’t think we have to worry about hearing from him any more.”

“Yeah, now we just have to worry about getting jumped at some point before the day is over with,” Sam said with a snort. “You know you didn’t have to out yourself just to get the dickhead to back off.” He chuckled to himself in response. “What’s so funny?”

“If I hadn’t then you would have,” he said and saw Sam smirk. “And my way is a lot quieter than yours.” Since his way only let the obvious bigots know about them while the noise of Sam’s blast field would have told everyone for several blocks that they were mutants. “Come on let’s just enjoy the day.”

As they got further away from the friends of humanity booth Sam relaxed and the day improved a great deal. The best thing about coming to pride for him was the freedom to touch Sam as much as he wanted. He could get behind him and throw his arms around him and his head on his shoulder and just breath in. He’d always loved to touch his lovers. Hell ever since he was a child he loved to touch anyone he cared about. He didn’t know if it came from being an orphan but he’d constantly begged his aunts and uncles in the thieves guild for hugs when he was little and learned how to con them into giving them as he got older. Of course once puberty had worked its magic and he had gone from a cute little scamp into the dream boat he was now it had gotten even easier to get physical affection. 

Suddenly he was pulled behind a tree and kissed up against it hard by Sam. “So what group are we marching in the parade with,” Sam asked as he finally allowed him to come up for air. “I mean unless you’d rather skip the parade and head back to the room.”

“As tempting as that is, half the fun of these things is the parade,” he said not bringing up that they needed to be seen on the security cameras of the building they robbed last night going by with the parade. After all the glitch in the security system that they’d set up would happen during the parade so even in the unlikely event that they even noticed there had been a break in he and Sam would have iron clad alibis. “So let’s go sign in with the queer mutants group.”

Sam raised his eye brow at that, “you signed us up to march with the queer mutants?” He could tell by the smile that Sam was pleasantly surprised. “I didn’t think there’d be a mutant presence at this thing considering the other group.”

“The mutant presence is probably why the bigots showed up in the first place,” he said after a moment. “Besides we need to be really visible and the mutant floats always attract a lot of press attention.” He saw Sam Nod appreciatively. 

It didn’t take long to find the mutant float since the rest of the groups were keeping their distance. “Sam Guthrie and Remy Lebeau checking in,” Sam said to the large porcupine looking fellow who was looking them up and down. He could tell by the guy’s face he was wary of them so he pulled his sunglasses off. The guy relaxed seeing his eyes and the glanced at Sam with a curious look. “I pass as human.” Sam said as an explanation.

“Sam Guthrie!” Someone yelled and he turned to see woman with pale white skin, green hair and black and yellow slitted eyes running up to him. “I can’t believe it what are you doing here?” She clearly knew Sam and he noticed that several mutants were watching with interest.

“Charli, hi,” Sam said pulling her into a hug. “Remy and I just thought we’d make our first date here at Pride.” Sam leaned back and threw an arm over his shoulders pulling him closer. “Remy this is Charli, she does a lot of the effects at Lila’s shows.” 

The woman looked him over and then almost glared at Sam, “Damn man for a country boy you sure do pull above your weight class first Lila and now him.” He saw Sam blush in response and he had to smirk he liked this girl. “and you know what we can use you two up on the float if your willing to get your face broadcast all over the country.”

“What do you mean?” Sam asked and he had to resist the temptation to smile this was exactly what they needed and it ensure any questions about why they were in town weren’t answered in a way that got them caught. He caught Sam’s eye and saw he had to be thinking the same thing.

“Well remember the last concert rehersal you attended before you and Lila broke up where you shared that kiss on stage,” she said with a big smile. “And then you kicked off your power and lifted the two of you up, how’d you like to do that right when our float hits the area where all the news media.” She was looking at Sam with a hopeful look. 

“Sure I’m game if you are Remy,” Sam said in a seductive tone of voice. “Be a pretty good way to let everyone know your mine.” He could tell that despite the bravado Sam was genuinely asking since it was going to be very public.

“Course I’m game Sam,” he said with a wink and then turned to the girl. “So where do you want us?” She began to lead the way to a float that was covered in a veriaty of mutants practicing bits with their powers. He noticed a striking red skinned hairless woman dancing wearing bright blue spandex shorts and a tank top. Then she shifted becoming a red skinned hairless man. 

“Hey Red,” Charli called to the red skinned mutant. “I found two to take the empty platform cause of the no shows.” The red skinned mutant walked over shifting to a form that was a blend of masculine and feminine features. “This is Sam and Remy.” She then leaned forward and whispered something into Red ears. “I think it’ll get a lot of attention.”

“Yes it will,” the red skinned mutant said looking at them. “Someone get them some spandex and face paint.” He glanced at Sam at the word spandex. “I hope you boys don’t mind showing some skin nothing too extreme but our floats theme is a mutant symphony of body and motion.” It wouldn’t be a problem for him but it might for Sam.

“No worries,” Sam said in a completely relaxed tone. “I do have to warn you that I’m not the best dancer.” He was surprised Sam was being so relaxed about it but it occurred to him that Sam had spent the entire day walking around shirtless with him.

“I can help with that cher just follow my lead,” he said and he saw the red skinned mutant give them a smile. He wondered how elaborate this float was going to be some of them were huge productions and others rather home grown. 

Later as he laid in bed with a drowsy Sam next to him he glanced at his phone screen again watching the number of views for the video of the moment where Sam kissed him kept rising. It was only one of dozens of videos of the mutant float since the mutants in this area had gone all out with multiple platforms loaded with all different types of couples some obviously mutants others capable of mostly passing like him and Sam spinning around the central dias where Red kept shifting between male, female and various exotic shapes featuring tentcles, wings and additional arms. It would work as an alibi for sure but more than that he had genuinely enjoyed it. Dancing that close to Sam on the small platform both of them dressed in just spandex shorts and body paint it had been incredible. Of course it has also been a bit frustrating because they'd had to remember they were in public and given how quickly Sam had jumped him when they made it back to the hotel it was clear he’d been just as aroused by their time on the float. He hoped they’d be able to attend the same pride again next year as Charli and Red had invited them back. 

The End.


End file.
